beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Saga
The Metal Saga consists of the anime, Metal Fusion, Metal Masters, Metal Fury and Shogun Steel, the latter of which is also considered to be in it's own personal saga. They serve as a spin-off of the original Beyblade series with all new characters and Beyblades. It started in 2010 (2009 in Japan) and is currently running. It airs on TV Tokyo in Japan and is licensed for distribution internationally and co-produced by Nelvana, who also distributed the original Beyblade series internationally. Each season currently contains 51 episodes with the exception of Beyblade: Metal Fury, which contains 52 in the Japanese version, but only 39 in the Dub. Seasons ''Beyblade: Metal Fusion Gingka Hagane, a Beyblader from the Beyblading residence, Koma Village, travels the country in search of strong Bladers. Along the way he meets Kenta Yumiya a strong but timid Beyblader and Madoka Amano, a bey repairer. They are joined by Benkei Hanawa and Kyoya Tategami who start out as enemies but put aside their differences and develop friendly rivalries. Eventually it is revealed that he is searching for the forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago after it was stolen by Ryuga and Doji of Dark Nebula, a secret organization with dark plans. They plan to use L-Drago to take over the world. Beyblade: Metal Masters Gingka and his friends meet a new Beyblader named Masamune Kadoya and his Bey, Ray Striker. Masamune is a new Blader who joins Gingka's group and will stop at nothing to defeat him. Gingka joins the Beyblade World Championships Tournament, with team Japan, Gan Gan Galaxy. A Tournament where representatives from a country around the world compete to become the best Bladers. With Gingka and Masamune picked as the representatives of Japan they won't hold anything back to win. They will give there all! Beyblade: Metal Fury In the Cosmos, an unusual event has occurred. Taking a break from their latest triumph over Faust and the Spiral Core, Ginga and Co. find themselves saving a boy named Yuki from a mysterious youth named Johannes. Although Yuki is a boy genius and an astronomer, he is a Blader who owns “Anubius”. Yuki says that he has come to tell Ginga and his friends about the voice of the Star Fragment. He witnessed the Star Fragment (a meteor) fall from the sky one day. That single light dwells within Anubius and he says that he heard the voice of the Star Fragment that evening. A great evil is trying to revive the “Black Sun” and "Nemesis", the god of destruction, by using the unknown power of the Star Fragment to destroy the world. Ginga and his friends must fight again, just as soon as they get the hang of their new 4D system beys! Experience the Cosmic Pegasus, Experience the 4D system! Beyblade: Shogun Steel Zyro Kurogane, the new protagonist who looks up to Gingka Hagane and aims to become the strongest Blader, is the No. 1 Blader who remains undefeated on his home turf. In order to test his own strength, Zyro arrived at the town where Gingka and his friends were, but Gingka wasn't there and champion Bladers who aim at becoming the strongest Blader of tomorrow had gathered. Straight away, Zyro starts to battle with them, but he wasn't used to dealing with the Zero-G Stadium, which wasn't in his hometown, so it was a tough fight for him... However, with his natural guts and instinct, Zyro understands the walkthrough methods and heads towards victory. As such, will the champion Bladers stand in Zyro's way one after the other?! Movie Metal Fight Beyblade VS the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching-hot Invader The film was released in Japan on August 21, 2010. The film is named ''Metal Fight Beyblade VS. the Sun: Sol Blaze, the Scorching Hot Invader. In the chronological order, the film is a seperate story from the second season. It's summer vacation. In front of Gingka and Co, who are excited about a Beyblade tournament, Helios, a mysterious youth, stands in their way. In his hands, he possesses "Sol Blaze", a Beyblade that has been passed down since ancient times. As intense battle between Gingka vs. Helios unfolds, extreme weather develops throughout the world. Trivia *Unlike the previous series, the events of the Metal Saga are connected (except the movie). *In every season, the main protagonist owns an attack type bey that has blue parts. *In every season, Gingka shoots Pegasus in the sky. *the metal saga is sometimes not counted as a prelude to the orginal beyblade, it is considered as a spin-off *one of the define diffrences between the metal and orginal series is that beyblades in the metal series are star constellations rather than bit-beasts Category:Beyblade seasons